The Clinical Research Management Office (CRMO) shared resource operates from a centralized Lombardi Cancer Center facility which is dedicated to the support of programmatic clinical investigations. Personnel in the CRMO work under the direction of the core's supervisor to support all operational aspects of clinical research protocols, from the inception of a study design to publication of the results. The main functions of the CRMO include: 1) quality assurance and compliance with protocol guidelines; 2) identification of patients for study; 3) education of clinical fellows and nurses in trial design and conduct; 4) accurate and complete data collection; and 5) interfacing with other relevant groups such as the Institutional Review Board, Pharmacy, Georgetown University Hospital Tumor Registry, and the Biostatistics Shared Resource. The CRMO provides centralization, consistency, cost-effectiveness, and quality control for resources and service activities that are critical to the conduct of clinical research. It is the intent of the CRMO to provide a service to peer-review funded programs of the cancer center. Research programs in breast cancer, bone marrow transplantation, AIDS, experimental therapeutics, hematology/lymphoma, radiation oncology, prostate cancer, and the developmental programs of gynecological oncology, neuro-oncology, and psycho-oncology have received support in the conduct of clinical trials from CRMO personnel.